The Mischievous Moon
by invisablchild
Summary: What is there was this girl who truly believed and had faith? A believer to Loki God of mischief, what if she was the only one in the world who believed in him. What is so special about this girl? What does she mean to him and what will she mean to other Avengers? Could this believer save her God or them?
1. Preface

**Here is the beginning I do not own Avengers only my ocs and those you have never heard of.**

PREFACE

I remember a lot of things before falling in here. I remember that I was once a daughter,granddaughter, Best friend, and believer. I believed in some one, but who? Him, I think so, that man who is floating near me. We are not in cages but there mine as well be there.

I can't see the walls, but I know they are there. I am constantly banging on them. Hoping that he will hear me or that I will wake up. I know my body isn't here with me. No it is just my mind and some how they have me as prisoners. Sometimes I hear other voices. They are the outside world, beeping, talking, beeping, and talking. I felt so alone, here in my mental cage that is until he woke up. From there only screams could be heard. Sometimes the screams are towards me other times at the abyss. The day he leaves is the day I am slowly able to escape my invisible prison. Still not awake though, but it is a start. Just need to wake up, the man I believe in will need me.


	2. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING FROM AVENGERS, THANK YOU TO MISAAI FOR BEING THE FIRST FOLLOWER OF THIS STORY. HONESTLY THIS IS MY FIRST FULL STORY FABRICATION I AM POSTING IN HERE. I ALSO HAVE A BLOG WEBSITE FOR STORY'S THAT ARE ABOUT MY OC'S BUT THEY ARE NOT INVOLVED CHARACTERS FROM OTHER FICTION WORKS. ANY HOW COMMENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ASK AWAY AND ENJOY.**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

The whole city was in an up war, but not as much as Dr. J.J Hunter's private Practice. As the City's development worsened, the doctor worked to find a place for his patients to be safe. Although it was a small practice, Dr. Hunter had a number of patients who were comatose. Getting them to a safe and secure place, somewhere that the monsters would not get to them.

***Take a look into a room just behind the doctor and you will see a girl lying in her bed attached to a few monitors. She is important, and someone who could change a lot of things. The story starts with her waking up. ***

**The coma girl POV**

Beeping, frantic voices, and large amounts of movements, these are all things I hear when I begin to wake up. Everything was a muddle and then I remembered something, Him.

" Loki, I need to go save Loki!" I gasped put as I tried to get up. Everything was flabby. My body felt like a doll, limp, but that was something I could not worry about. Getting to the man who tried to save me was my main priority. Ripping the ivy and wires from my body I made for the door, but then I looked down at my body. All I had was an insecure hospital gown.

"Oh this would not do…" I muttered as I looked around for some pants or something. In a closet I found a few of my cloths. Quickly grabbing long socks, boots, a Greek styled skirt, short loose shirt, scarf and made my way to him. I knew where to go.

***She was breathing deeply as she weaved around frantic patients and nurses. Not caring at the moment for her surroundings. Finding a door that lead to stairs, she took the banister and slid down the couple floors. It is amazing what a Mortal would do to help those they care about. Even the destruction outside did not stop her from reaching her goal. Then again she didn't have a plethoric amount of…life left. No Chitarian or "issue" was going to be in her way. If you imagined me making air quotes on issue, I did and I will not say why or what. That is for you to find out.'hehehe". ***

**LOKI Pov**

_"Luna, I failed you, Luna .You may have wanted this world safe and it is now, but you are not. He still has you in his clutches."_ Loki thought as he crawled to the steps of the tower. Looking towards The Avengers he stated,

"If it's all the same to you I would like that drink now,"

* * *

><p>While the avengers towered over him, at this point the elevator surprisingly opened*<em><strong> the elevator works, how I do not really know, should it work? *<strong>_Everyone looked and there was a girl gasping, struggling to make here way towards them softly she kept saying, "Please don't hurt him, he didn't mean to do this, don't hurt him, please." As she struggle closer trying to reach out to Loki, the man who just caused millions of death, tried to take over the world. No one understood why she was there**_*I told you she was important, she was/ is his salvation-smiling now-*_**as she stumbled closer she remembered something, someone everyone needed to see. With shaking hands she gasped out as she fumbled with her necklace" There is someone for you, [gasping] I hope I did it right [tearful laughing] sorry Loki…" pulling the necklace off she whispered a man every one perceived as dead, with a glowing light surrounding her hands, a person appeared sitting on the floor. While everyone's eyes where turned to a not so dead man the girl tried to go towards the fallen God.

"No, No NO!" Loki muttered as he tried to get close to her, "Luna…. Some one help her, she was not suppose to do that, she needs a heart, HELP HER!"

Agent Coulson shook off the confusion and rushed to the girl on the floor. *** Ah the "issue" I will like to mention now that the lovely doctor from before was not for far from her and in fact manage to follow her. ***

"LUNA! God Luna you shouldn't have taken of the monitor and gone off" Doctor Hunter lectured as he managed to stabilize the girl named Luna.

Needless to say that every one was confused about what just happened. Who was the girl who came in pleading for the fallen God's safety, brought back a man from death***Like to point out that in fact he never actually got to die, no I never got to touch him and little Luna manage to hid him away in time***

"Can anyone tell us what is going on, Coulson's alive, who is she and how does she even know this guy", Tony said as he pointed towards Loki.

" You, you're the nurse from long ago [with a look of understanding] and that God she prayed to." the Doctor stated as he looked at Loki. He turned to the others and continued," The name is Doctor J.J Hunter and this sleeping beauty is Luna Salvus. She has been unconscious for quit some time now and has only just recently awoken, when that invasion was happening. I was in the middle of getting some of my other patients out, when I noticed she had despaired. Naturally I followed her because the monitors she was plugged into where helping her live. I don't know why Luna came here or how this man is alive [Coulson]. As for how she knows him [Loki], he use to be a volunteer nurse in the last hospital Luna was in and I would suppose that he was the one she had always prayed to."

"She needs a heart, I understand none of you would want to aid me, but she is an innocent and will die if no one can help her, Brother Please" Loki said as he looked at his brother.

***The looks on everyone's faces ranged from surprise to slight confusion, after all why was Loki a volunteer nurse and why would this strange girl pray to him? What makes her special and is the handsome southern doctor telling the Avengers everything? Hmm? What do you think? ***


	3. Chapter 2 Memories

**Well this chapter is extremely late and I am so sorry. Life threw me a curve ball when I started this story and my other one. I will like to say that No I will not be getting a beta for this story. Mainly because Luna is such a new character for me. I had just created her when I decided to suck it up and post a long full fan fiction. I have written small things before but for my other characters . So no one is going near Luna and this story but for her other story yea I would love a second opinion. So here he go enjoy this long chapter filled with memories. Happy New Years and a belated Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.**

**There is no way that I own any part of the Avengers, Ha I wish! But I do own Luna and the other Characters that pop up along the way. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I will bring you back to your world Luna and when I rule , you will finally have a healthy life." Loki told me that the last time I saw him. He left to begin a war that would have started in any way or form. In some way I have managed to mentally tag along. My mental spiritual form was not fully there, no they were still keeping a watchful eye on me but random moments I have manage to send a part of me back down to earth. See what trouble my friend had caused. The first thing I saw was an elder man, standing up to him.<em>

_" Not to men like you."_

_"There are no men like me."_

_"There will always be men like you."_

_"No Loki, please don't kill him!" I shouted._

_At that moment Captain America came falling from the sky, preventing the elderly man from dyeing. That was the lasting I saw before I returned to my cell._

_***We are looking into her mind and right now she is remembering and seeing what had happened leading to New York in her eyes. As she recalls these thoughts, her body is being prepped for surgery. The Doctor found a heart, Black market heart if you must know…**__**… **__**Don't worry you will find out in a**______**few. For now enjoy the little Moons reminisces.***_

_I am sitting on thin air watching and his gamma technology, when I see Loki walk by smiling._

_They are fighting and that is his plan, it is my plan as well. Fighting will bring them clarity, understanding and ultimately push the together. Hopefully it would be enough to stop Loki, The Chitauri and him. The Captain leaves and I whisper silent thoughts or worry into his head. Enough so that he would look into some of S.H. 's secrets._

_"Is this love agent Romanoff… No Loki, not them, you are messing with something dangerous_

_" Can you wipe out that much red?"-"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers."-"You're the one that brought the monster"_

_"Dr. Banner" I whisper as I disappear looking for him._

_"-Build weapons of mass destruction"-"because of him"-"it is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war"-""a nuclear detergent"-"__I'm sorry, isn't everything"-"shield monitors potential threats"-"I feel threatened" "that's M.O isn't"_

_*** Like to point out that the poor girl who is remembering this, is turning around looking at everyone trying to get a barring of what is going on Her head and mine is hurting. ***_

_ "__You know dame well why-__"__"I'm starting to want you to make me"- " "__Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?" " Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,"-"__I know guys with none of that worth ten of you"__***wrong El Capitan***__I've seen the footage the only thing you really fight, or is yourself. You're__not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."-"I think I would just cut the wire"-"stop pretending to be a hero"-"a hero like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle"_

_"That is where you are wrong Stark, the reason why Rogers was able to be the captain was because of who he is. A man who stood strongly for good and what he believed in. the same way, as the captain is wrong. You are more then what at the moment he sees." I whispered as I looked at the fighting men. Then I turned to Bruce._

_"The cell was just in case-" "in case you needed to kill me but you cant I know, I tried…"-"you want to know how I stay calm?"_

_Oh Banner, this is all going down hill now. The beast will be released and I am scared…_

_Have you ever been told that it has to get worse before it gets better… These are one of those times and it is also one of those moments I am happy to invisible/spiritual. No body means any physical damage, but that leaves me with mentally damage. Then again am I not already. I know the captain and Iron man are fixing the ship for everyone's safety, while Banner became the Hulk and Natasha is trying to help him with Thor. All I can do is watch, as everything around me becomes havoc._

_"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh as I saw them," no Loki I think not" I giggled, but then that was short lived when Agent__Coulson__interrupted Loki. This could not end well for Thor and the Agent. I could see that. I knew Thor would survive, my main worry was The Agent. _

_" You lack conviction-so that's what it does" standing near the agent I laughed. I could see he was losing his life and I didn't want that. What could I do though? I wasn't solid and I couldn't let him die. But there was one thing, as he said his last words I quickly was able to grab his soul and lock him away in my necklace. He had to stay "dead" though, they needed the push to fight back and defeat Loki. As I watch them morn I held the Agent's light closely to my heart and prayed that what I had in mind to save him , would work in the end, but only time would tell._

_The Avengers would assemble but they needed the Hulk. Smiling I saw Stark figure out what Loki was planning and everyone gathered to stop my Dear God of Mischief. "Bring him back." I whispered. Soon it will be time for me to wake up, I know now where they would be in the end. The end would be at the tower. I fully escape my cage, and find my body._

_When The Chitauri went off to war I used that to my advantage, mentally escaping did not turn out the way I planed. Banging on the invisible walls I finally manage to kick hard enough to break._

_"My mind is strong, I am strong and I will no longer be a prisoner! " I screamed as I kicked. Breaking free my mind made it back to earth. Still Ghostly but that was okay, it allowed me to search for where my body was and wake up. There was so much to do. I had to get Phil back to the living, Save Loki from minimal punishment, hopefully none, but that was just being hopeful. It took me half an hour of dodging and running but I finely found my body. A small private hospital and I need to wake up,_

_Muttering__I kept screaming," Wake up, Wake up, and WAKE UPPPP!"_

___***A conversation between in the phone between the southern Doctor and person….X. Shortly after he stabilized Luna in a room S.H.I.E.L.D has provided.***_

_"Hello, yes thank you … we agreed on the price already," silence as the other line spoke._

_" It doesn't matter that the city was nearly destroyed. You promised at the previous price and that is the price I am I will pay."_

_" All right, All right yea … 42nd yea I know the place. See you there," hanging up his phone he moves to check on Luna one more time. At this point Luna woke up slightly and was opening her eyes, seeing her doctor and two other men at the door. She shifts her hazel eyes straight into Tony Stark's eyes. His eyes where the last thing she sees as the medication Kicks in, pushing her into her memories once again._

_"__Mira__aquí__querida este es el Dios de la Travesura. las personas Norsh creyeron en él. pero ahora es sólo una leyenda.."__An elder woman tells a little girl who looked like a smaller Luna._

_"¿Nana Maria, por qué su sonrisa se vea tan triste?" Little Luna spoke as she looked at the drawing of Loki._

_***For the non-Spanish speakers pleasure, I shall translate.:) The elder women: look here sweetie; this is the god of mischief. The Norse**____**people believed in him. But now he is just a legend. Little Luna: nana Maria, why does his smile look so sad? - Now, this girl is a genius little soul. She is only three and already she can speak English, Spanish, Italian, and sign language, Irish, French. Keep in mind all these languages are near perfection as she is still only three and speaks as three year olds speak. ***_

_It was a sunny Florida day. A rare perfect summer day, no cloud in the sky weather was nice, but for a little girl named Luna it was not. The last two days, however perfect they appeared on the outside, it was not for that little girl_

_"__ Dios te salve Maria. Llena eres de gracia El Señor es contigo bendita eres entre todas las mujeres bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesus. Santa Maria Madre de Dios ruega por nosotros los pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amen."_

_"__[__**ESPAÑOL: WS20**__**NO TENGAS MIEDO]**__No tengas miedo por Lo que el Mañana te pueda traer El mismo Dios lleno de amor Siempre te va a proteger . Así como El te cuida hoy. Te cuidará mañana y todos los días. El del sufrimiento te apartará. O la fuerza para soportarlo te dará. Quédate entonces en paz, y no te preocupes más, Olvida todas las preocupacionesansiedad e imaginaciones. San Francisco de Sales"_

_" Maria Marisol Santiago, era una persona hermosa. todos los que conocía maria , tenía una sonrisa en sus rostros . María Always__buscó los momentos__hermosa en la vida . ella veía lo bueno en la gente y siempre tenía una mano de ayuda . ella nunca miró hacia abajo en una persona . ella era simplemente más de una persona , sino una madre , hija, hermana , nieta , abuela , suegra , amiga de todos y un ángel del cielo . Todos extrañaremos María y mantenerla en nuestros corazones ."_

_The Priest spoke before Maria Marisol Santiago, Luna's Nana, was lowered to the ground. Poor five year old Luna could not bear to see her grandmother go to a place were she could never see her again. As she ran, she cried. Now she was all alone at home with her father and brothers. There would be no protection she knew that now. Finding a tree with an unmarked grave to hide behind. Sniffing and trying not to cry, she looked up at the sky. In a tearful small voice she spoke_

_"Loki? God of mischief and lies, if you can hear me… Help me tell good lies. Nana is gone, I am on my own, and I need to lie now. Please help me lie."_

___***How sad is it that a little girl believes that she is now on her own? Her Grandmother is dead and she now needs to lie. Lie about what, being okay? What is going on in her life? Yes,**____**I know what it is. **____**I am just asking for your sake.**____**Have you begun to wonder who I am yet? I'm not**____**the writer of this story, no something else, perhaps I may appear in this story more then a perplexing voice, mm perhaps… who am I? ***_

_A year passed and little Luna goes on with life. She goes to school, tells her lies to all who ask," she is okay, everything is fine, I fell," everyday for that year .Lie study, lie some more, have little fun adventures with her best friend Charlie and then finally go home. When she is caught by surprise she prayers in her head, "Loki, god of mischief and lies, help me tell a good lie." It isn't till she and Charlie are turning six does she add a new prayer towards Loki. The day after her birthday when all the Holiday presents are opened, an ecstatic little red head runs and climbs a tree to the house that is hidden by the leaves. Shortly after as she catches her breath nether girl joins her. This one had wavy dark chocolate brown hair. While the other girl was pale as one could be in Florida, the brown haired girl had light caramel brown skin. Her hazel eyes meet her friend's bright emerald eyes in question._

_"I found it the perfect school to go to," cheered Charlie the red head._

_"Really?"_

_" Yea a privet boarding school in New York, it s perfect."_

_The hazel eyed girl, Luna looked sadly at her best friend._

_" I … I don't know he will let me go."_

_This damped the mood of both girls severely. Charlie looked at Luna],_

_" But he has to, this could help our futures"_

_" He won't though. He always says that family must stay together. But if I cause enough trouble he will send me away. You know pranks, nothing harmful, but something enough to tick him off." Luna stated._

_Luna knew her father would never send her away. Despite the fact that he completely loathed her, the desire to keep a perfect C.E.O family image was a must have__for him, thus creating the girls plan in getting Luna to the dream Middle/High School. The preparatory school of arts,__Ad infinitum . Admitting children at the age of thirteen, this school would be able to hone and grow their gifts into the careers they wanted. Charlie dreamt of being a director/filmmaker__[For both movies and other videos]. While Luna dreams of music, in any form or language. Luna's only wish is to be surrounded by music for the rest of her life. Since their plan was to create mischief and mayhem Luna began praying to Loki that her pranks would work_

_For eight and a half years Luna had been sneaking around her family, playing pranks where ever she saw fit. The majority of the time that meant during one of her Fathers Hotel events. Pranks that revealed the groom cheating with the best man or cake flying in the air landing on some rude unsuspecting party attendant. Each prank revealing things of others or creating "laughs" at boring dinner functions with other C.E.O's. she never got caught in her pranks but her father always figured that it was her._

_One summer day when Luna was ten she was at a C.E.O brunch Garden party, in one of her fathers Hotels. Charlie could not attend since she was sent a way to a young Filmmakers camp. She would not return for another month and so far Luna's summer was filled with brunches, luncheons and fund raising functions, everything that required her to wear a stiff picture perfect dress. On that particular gathering, without Charlie there Luna had planed on an extra mischievous prank._

_***One day you will learn of this prank, all I want to say is that it had to deal with some ducks, a golf cart and the pastries learning how to fly. ***_

_" Dear Loki, please make this prank work." Luna muttered as she walked to her room, in the process of knocking into a boy her age. He was slightly, tall, pale with hair that just curled t his neck and bright smiling green eyes. As Hazel meet a new shade of green Luna couldn't help but feel as if she knew this boy._

_"I'm sorry but where you just praying to the God of mischief?" The boy asked as he continued to look into Luna's eyes._

_"Yes…."_

_"Hope you know he does not exist."_

_"That is a lie!"_

_" Well no one really knows of him or believes in him-"_

_" Does not matter what others believe, I believe that he is real and is some where out there. That is good enough for me, [pause] Boy!"_

_Luna interrupted the boy as she pushed passed him and made her way to the safety of the Hotels Kitchen. Their__she would have and alibi for what would happen in a matter of moments._

_*** I would like to point out that as she left the boy smiled and disappeared, went poof! Okay he didn't Poof but he did fade away :)***_

_An eleven year old Luna runs and hides under the siting room's piano. Tears streaming down her face as she as she tries to quite her whimpers._

_" Oh Luna, come out, come out where ever you are!" sang a semi deep voice, the voice was angelic, fooled most people of who he was, but nit Luna. No,__she grew to know him and his lies. His voice may sound pleasant at times, but when he pulled his angelic voice, Luna new that he meant pain. H e wanted to hurt her and every time he used that voice he did. No one but their grandmother did anything._

_Before her death the moments he hurt her were not that bad, but the day after she was buried Luna lived in constant fear. This was the reason Luna prayed for good lies, great lies, lies that would keep people away from her home. If no one knew then life would be easier, but if they new hen he would do more then what he does. Ricardo would do more frequent. She would not be able to hide._

_"Hey Ricardo, Daniel wants to go out to the cages before papa comes home." Juan, her second older brother called out as he reached the other triplet. Grunting Ricardo left to retrieve his bat and gear. As Juan turned to leave he look d back at a small wide-eyed little sister. He blinked at her but turned to follow his twins out the door._

_Dear Miss Delmar,_

_We, at Ad infinitum are happy to inform you that you have been accepted in to the following year of Ad infinitum Academy. We look forward to the next six years.__Astra inclinant, sed non obligant.__Which means,__the stars incline us, they do not bind us.__The following packet would be the curriculum information. Until the next year Miss, Delmar_

_Sincerely,_

_Jones_

_Michelle Jones head of Administration__._

_Luna read the letter that her brother Juan and Javier handed to her before Ricardo realized she was home. She could not believe she got in; all that was left was getting her father to send her away._

_"Loki, I got in, help me come up with prank that would get me sent away," with a pause she looked up and smiled," thank you have done, Loki."_

_The hot Florida air was cooling down and as Luna stood staring out into the sea feeling the chilling air pass by her, she silently let tears fall down her face and mix into the sea. She may have been accepted to the school that would take her away from the home she feared. Slowly her father and brothers where killing her inside. He wouldn't budge. Her father would not send her away. Luna did not know what else to do. As the tears continued Luna looked to the setting sun and asked, "Mom? Why? Why does he hate me so much, why does he let him hurt me? Why wont he send me away, he doesn't want me. So why wont he do it?"_

_Of course no one could answer her. Sitting down Luna continued to watch the sky turn form day to night. The dimming light showing less and less of the bruises that painted her skin. Despite her state's weather, Luna has always taken to covering her arms and legs, a better way to hide the truth behind all her lies. She stayed there by the water watching the waves move to and fro, not paying any mind to a boy around her age watching her. The same boy she had yelled at a few years prior._

_*** The same boy who has a frown on his face as he watches the bruises and cuts hide away by not cloth but the darkness fallowing thee sun. ***_

_It was an accident staying outside sleeping by the beach.__An accident that no one noticed happening until the forty-sixth__times that summer. Every night she snuck away to the waves and watched the sunset, turning to night. By the forty-sixth time, she fell asleep at the beach the whole night, getting caught in the early bright hours of the morning. An officer found her, shivering as the waves hit her body. Soaking her body, adding salt to the fresh wounds that no one saw. What the officer did see was a black and purple spot blooming on the side of her face. Her lie, "I fell and hit the bar while skating."_

_The officer knew how that bruised was formed though. Not by hitting a bar as she fell but by another person, who he did not know. He had a duty and Luna was reluctant__to tell him were her home was. The bell rang as a twelve year old soaked Luna stood by the officer. Depending on who was awake and answering the door, her fate would be different. If Juan, Javier or a servant opened the door she would be safe. If Daniel, Ricardo or her father opened the door then she would be doomed. Luck was not on her side that morning. As the door opened, the face of her father showed. Fully dressed, ready for work and a fake perfect smile graced his lips as he saw the one child he could not stand to look at._

_"Hello Mr. Delmar, is this your Daughter?"_

_"Why yes, I did not even know she was out of her bed so early in the morning."_

_" The is the thing Sr. she wasn't. For the past month or so we have been getting reports of someone hanging around the beach at night. There has been talk of older men. When I saw this young girl alone lying in the sand wet, I thought she was a victim to some of the men."_

_" I hope not officer, was she all right?"_

_"Yes,__just wet and tired, not much harm was done to her, but she does have quite a bruise forming on the side of her face."_

_"I'll have that taken care of officer thank you for bringing her home." Her father said while he pulled Luna inside their house. The whole time keeping is perfect worried smile on his face. The officer left with no concern for the small girl. After all she was home and safe._

_***Right safe, she would have been safer out there. ***_

_"What where you thinking foolish child!" roared Luna's father right when his studies' door closed. Luna made her way to one of the chairs, while her father watched her._

_" I don't know what to do with you any more Luna, you are getting out of control. You're sabotaging my events, revealing info of my other clients."__He kept on as Luna just stood there__her hazel eyes on the floor. Her Father wouldn't even look at her._

_"Now you are going out past your curfew and getting caught. Do you have any idea what this does to my image? You have to be this perfect little daughter and we as a family must maintain the perfect image. A good image means good publicity for our family's Hotels. Your brothers don't have trouble following this one rule. Luna just one rule and that is to not cause trouble and have a perfect image out side of this house.__¿por qué me quedo atascado con ousted__para una hija!?"__Stopping Looking at her he waited until she looked up. When Her Hazel eyes meet his dark brown eyes, he took a breath and continued, " You are going away, to that School you got accepted in. I don't want you causing any more problems for me to pick up. I don't want you here anymore. You leave in two days to New York. I will set up a room for you in a hotel until the school year starts. Head to your room now Luna, I am heading off to work." Her Father stated as he walked out the door. When he was gone, Luna made her way to her room._

_Tears began to fall from her eyes and onto her hand as she looked out her window. She did it; her father is sending her to the Academy. Even though she should be ecstatic a part of her could not help but feel hurt at the reminder that her father did not want to see her or take notice of the bruise she was trying to hide from him. She sent an email to Charlie._

_Meet up at our fort_

_-Moon_

_Luna was taking in the scenery of their fort. This could be the last time she ever got to be in her fort in a long time. By now the tears have stopped flowing and the pain caused by her father subsided. He did not deserve her tears. Luna never wanted to cry because of her father again._

_" Hey Luna, Luna what's up, what happened!?" Charlie cried out as she raced up their tree fort._

_" He is letting me go." Luna said as she watched her best friend become ecstatic._

_" What yes, I knew we could do it. Just wait we will dominate that school. With your music and my filming, just look out world!" Charlie cheered._

_Luna laughed as she watched her friend." I am leaving in two days Charlie."_

_"Oh well that's okay, we will only be apart for about a month and then watch out__ Ad infinitum. After this we will never be apart for six years and more. Friends for ever Luna, nothing can separate us, watch." Charlie smiled as she hugged her best friend._

_December in New York was a complete change for both girls. School was the same for them. Luna and Charlie dominated the school through academics and their major. They were not popular with the in crowed but then that never mattered to them. All they cared for was each other and having fun. Life was perfect to them. Luna was now turning thirteen and they were enjoying a cold birthday for once in their life. Gone was the beach and fort they would meet at for her birthday, but in its place was an abundance of snow and a park filled with laughter. Granted some of that laughter was from Luna pranking a group of boys who messed with her Holiday project. School was out for the week and the girls took advantage by pulling a few pranks._

_"Here they come, here they come!" The birthday girl cheered as her best friend Charlie looked at a group of unsuspecting thirteen-year-old boys. In the group was the target, Jeffrey Santos. He was the bane of Luna's existence since attending the Academy. Charlie looked towards Luna and a make shift wall she had constructed. Luna watched as the other group came into position then she pulled a string that snapped a branch forward. Causing the tree to shake and making the snow fall onto the boys. Curses and screams of Joy surrounded the air. The boys cursed as Luna balled with laughter._

_"Delmar ! "Bellowed Jeffrey _

_" What__Santos, can't handle a little snow?" Luna Shouted backNo,_

_" No,__I would take on snow with a cheerful smile if I could see the face you wore on performance day every day " Jeffrey smirked as brushed snow off his person._

_Luna frowned and threw a snowball at him. This started a war between the two groups. Laughter filled the air._

_***Personally I think a good snowball war always stops an argument. ***_

_"OH My God! Luna you are such a boy!__No boy will ever see you different!" cried out Avery Smith as she and her group joined the others. Luna just stared at Avery. Her Hazel eyes bright with irritation. When suddenly there was another voice from someone__the thirteen year olds have only seen around school but never had the pleasure of speaking to._

_" Don't know she's quit a beauty, far more then you," tilts his head, "Miranda? "The boy a year older then them spoke. Avery's faced flushed with embarrassment. The older boy clearly knew her name, but her choose to call her by another. Everyone could see this as the boy had a smirk placed on his face. He knew what her name was but he chose to use another solely to embarrass the girl._

_Luna on the other hand squinted at the boy, a wave of familiarity passed through her as she looked at, Him. Of course she had seen him around, but there was something else about him. As if she had meet him before she started the new school._

_*** Of coarse she has met him before; he just won't interact with her. After all why wouldn't he try to see the girl who prays? - Tilting head to the side-***_

_ "__Miss Delmar , Miss. Naid you are here because Miss Smith believes that you two are at_

_fault for the… incident with her locker. There is no proof but her word and I don't want to see you girls in any trouble.__" __Mrs. Tully the vice Principle spoke as she watched the two girls in front of her. Luna looked her in the eye and said, __"__If__there is no prof then why does she think it is we? We were no near her lockers all day, but with Mr. Pollock at the library." Their principle looked at the girls with a smile. She had no reason to punish them, they were not there and they were the two most well behaved Children in their year. " Stay out of trouble girls, for what ever reason Miss. Smith has it out for you."_

_***That memory was shortly before spring break… Tick tock time is running out :( something I don't like to say but it is true. ***_

_Spring Break Luna and Charlie stayed at school getting ahead of their academic classes. Charlie wasn't feeling well enough to travel back to Florida and Luna couldn't bear going back without__her. There they stayed in their dorm like tower. They day after Eater Luna woke to a horrid sound. Charlie had been coughing, puking but in an unhealthy way. Charlie couldn't breath. Terrified Luna Went for help. That day Charlie found her self in the hospital. The following day Luna her self was not feeling well. She put it off as missing her friend. She continued on her day ignoring the light pain and ominous feeling. When she was at the piano preforming for the class everything was too much. Black spots appeared in her vision and Luna fainted when her song was over. When she woke she was in the same room as Charlie. Like her she was attached to an abundance of wires. Although both girls where there for different reasons._

_"Luna, Luna wakes up." Charlie shook her friend. She smiled when she saw her friend blink awake. " Charlie, wha.. What's up?" Luna's smile turned as she noticed Charlie's frown. " They are sending me back home. My parents want me back in Florida." Luna looked at her friend and smiled," well that's good."_

_Dear Luna,_

_No,__you may not come back to Florida. I believe that you will be better cared for in the hospital you are currently at. Don't cause any trouble. Not another word of coming home all right._

_- Jaime Delmar_

_-Sorry Luna-Emma_

_"That was all he sent her just a simple letter. A letter that was typed by his secretary, nothing personal, no goodbyes." Luna thought as she stared blankly at the letter her father sent. Charlie would be going back but Luna would stay behind. This was it; they were finally going to be separated. A month was all Charlie had at this hospital but she would be stuck here until either she died or got better. Luna looked towards the face of her sleeping friend. A week later Luna and Charlie received a letter from Charlie's parents telling them they would both be coming home by the end of the week._

_To our Darling Charlotte and Luna,_

_By the end of the week both of you will become back to Florida. We have convinced Sr. Delmar to allow Luna come back as your companion charlotte. We love you both very much. See you at the end of the week._

_With Love_

_The girls squealed in excitement, they would still be together. By the start of next week they were in their new Hospital rooms. Enjoying the sunny light, the windows let in. Their favorite Nurses where the two male volunteers, J.J Hunter and Lucas. Lucas was new to them but he went along with what ever they felt like, while Hunter was the best friend of Luna's brothers Juan and Javier._

_One day after a new treatment the doctors were trying on Luna, Loki watched her sleep.__She still prays to him about the lies, the strength to lie. There isn't much he could do for her after all she won't let anyone know how she truly feels. "Brave Human child I shall help as much as I can" promised Loki. "Hey Lucas come help me set up room 309!" cried out J.J as Loki (Lucas) turned towards him._

_Laughter could be in the halls. Luna and Charlie where laugh so loud but they didn't care. Them laughing made everyone smile, so they made a point to laugh out laud every day. _

_ " __Treaty__of Versailles__was signed in what year?"_

_ "__28 June 1919"_

_ " __Correct"_

_ " __yes!__"_

_Luna cheated__as she grabbed__the card from Charlie__. the girls shared a look and laughed despite the fact they where having an off day in the hospital. they did not want to be deterred from their goals. every academic credential was going to be finished as soon as possible so that they could pay more attention t their art form. their laughter came to a grinding halt when charlie realized that some of her vibrant hair began to fall. The girls new what that meant and it terrified them._

_"__Charlie? Charlie, oh Charlie wakey wakey tofu eggs and muffins!__" __sang out a smiling Luna._

_When charlie opened__her eyes she was faced with a surprise, it was a heavy week when her hair began to fall. Now she is surprised with her best friend smiling at her and bald , gone where her dark chocolate curls._

_ " __Luna what did you do?!" cried out Charlie._

_Smiling Luna replied, __" __Well I knew you where going to loose your long locks soon and I thought hat hey why not go bald with you."_

_ " __But, no! Your hair, your beautiful hair how could you! I feel as if I lost my one true love without getting to say good bye!" ranted Luna's best friend as Luna tried to hold her laughter._

_ " __Okay , Okay, Okay geez, Charlie nice to know you love my hair more then me(smiled) which is why I did not take it all away. [ she took off the bald cap and out came a cloud of fluffy short dark chocolate hair ] I thought it wasn't fair for you to loose your hair and I know you didn't want to wear a wig, so i had my hair cut short and made into a wig. Hopefully you would want to wear your true love on your head." Luna finished as she puled out a box for her friend. Charlie smiled at Luna's gesture _

_***sad to say sweet moments like these are dwindling down for these two. Their year is filled with laughter, pranks and tricks on everyone. Anytime and opportunity raised they took it and made others smile.* **_

_Birthdays__have come and gone, they where fifteen now and the year had just begun._

_January, 10_

_Dear Luna Delmar, _

_We are sorry to inform you that you__are no longer eligible__to be on the list for an organ donation. Due to certain quality factors that have come to our attention you do not posses we will be taking you out of the list. We hope you find yourself well and perhaps next time you will make the list._

_Sincerely,_

_Robert Crenie_

_Luna read the letter over and over. After several long extended tests and treatments. The Doctor said that Luna was finally__allowed to have a heart surgery. It was the only way for her to live through this whole ordeal. She was interviewed for the list but sadly she was rejected. What else could she do. Sighing Luna got out of her bed and decided a walk would do her good. Charlie was away doing some more chemo therapy. She wasn't looking to good. Clutching her letter Luna walked random by through the hospital corridors turning the corner she saw her Father with Juan and Javier, they looked as if they where having a heated discussions. Ducking back around Luna tried to listen._

_ " __Father, I thought you were going to talk to the people about getting Luna onto the list," whispered Javier. Juan silently watched them._

_ " __Javier I talked to them, but it was about not putting her on the list," their Father replied. He watched his sons calculating what their reactions would be. To him there should be none after all they never showed an interest to the youngest Delmar. He continued, " There is no point in giving her an is doing nothing with her life and would be further damage to the Delmar name-" _

_Luna could not hear anymore. Although she promised years ago to cry for her Father. Still though how could she stop feeling hurt at the fact that her Father wanted__her dead. She turned and left not wanting to hear her Father and his plans of killing her. _

_It was a month till the anniversary of when Charlie was entered into the Hospital and was diagnosed with cancer. Luna looked at her friend, the treatments where no longer working and she had about a month left. Luna knew she had less. She was to die, her Father wishes it and she had made peace with it. There was knock at her door, she ignored it. _

_ "__Luna its time for our medication."_

_It was Lucas, Luna turned her head to her favorite nurse volunteer. In a sore crackly voice she told him, " Lucas I am dieting, please I won't be here for the rest of Charlie's time[ sighing] would you watch out for her. Until it's her time. I don't want her alone."_

_Luna's big round hazel eyes looked into Luca's emerald green eyes. He swallowed and replied, " As you wish, Angel" Luna smiled and closed her eyes._

_" __If I won't see you before I go, thank youLucas for everything you have done."_

___Her eyes where closed, Charlie was asleep. The day before they received the notification that all their high school credit was reached and a couple years early they have graduated from high school. On track with their plan. Their illness did not stop them from following their dreams. The next two years they where planing to take lessons and improve their craft . Hopefully allowing hem to enter the field earlier then the norm. That part of the plan Luna Knew she could not follow. This was the day, she knew it. She heard the door open and footsteps reached her did not want to see the Doctor or her Father take her life. She had a number of days without the operation but in a natural death she would have had the two years to try and study, which was what her Father disliked . No now she only had a number of seconds. The amount of time it took her "Killer" to insert her with the drug and the amount of time it would take the drug to take effect. Seconds, Not months, days sand years, but seconds that could reach a minute. She felt it when the needle enter her arm. Slowly the liquid entered her body she felt mind began to drift off. Blackness surrounded her._

___***mmm not yet sweet heart, you won't see me yet. I refuse to take you away. She has much more in stored for her future , as I'm shut you all know. This is the end of these memories but I would like you first to listen as I tell you that Loki was there to see Javier insert the needle and Luna take her last breath. Hidden he watched her die. So long Dearies until we meet again.***_

* * *

><p><em>Hail Mary . Full of grace, the Lord is with thee blessed art thou among women , and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus . Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death . Amen<em>

_Do not be afraid ...  
>Do not be afraid of<br>What can you bring Tomorrow  
>The same loving God<br>Always will be protected  
>As He takes care of you today<br>You'll care tomorrow and every day .  
>The suffering will depart<br>Or give you strength to endure .  
>Be at peace then ,<br>and worry no more ,  
>Forget all worries<br>Anxiety and imaginations_

_St. Francis de Sales_

_Everyone__who__knew maria , had a smile on their faces. Maria __always__looked for the beautiful moments in life. She looked for the good in people and always had a helping hand. She never looked down on a person. She was simply more then a person, but a mother, daughter, sister, granddaughter grandmother, mother-in-law friend to all and an angel of the sky. We will all miss Maria and keep her in our hearts._

* * *

><p><strong>That Right there is the other translations on Luna's grandmothers <strong>**funeral. Hope you guys like it. I am almost done with the next chapter and as soon as I finish editing it I will post it up. Happy New Years everyone! I hope 2015 will be amazing for you all. Oh and leave a comment if you have a feeling who he Character in bold point is. For the most part this story should be in first person and in Luna's point of view. sometimes there would be Loki, or someone else. Oh but a lot of times that the bold point character will narrate the story. Well thats it thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
